christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Here Comes Santa Claus (song)
|date=1946}}"Here Comes Santa Claus" is a Christmas song written by and . Autry got the idea for the song after riding his horse, Champion, in the 1946 in , during which crowds of spectators chanted, "Here comes Santa Claus". This inspired him to write a song that Haldeman set to music. A demo recording was made by singer/guitarist , whose recording made use of ice cubes to mimic the sound of the jingling sleigh bells. This inspired the use of real sleigh bells in Autry's own recording of the song. Autry first recorded the song in 1947; released as a single by , it became a #5 country and #9 pop hit. He recorded it again for Columbia in 1953 and once more for his own Challenge Records label in 1957. Other artists to record the song include: * (1949) * and the (1950) * (1957) *The (1959) * (1961) * (1963) * (1979) *The Wiggles (1997) * (2006) * (2008) * (2009) * (2010). Lyrics Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus lane Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer Pullin' on the rein Bells are ringing children singing All is merry and bright Hang your stockings and say your prayers 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus lane He's got a bag that's filled with toys For boys and girls again Hear those sleigh bells, jingle, jangle. What a beautiful sight Jump in bed cover up your head 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus lane He doesn't care if you're rich or poor For he loves you just the same Santa knows we're all God's children That makes everything bright Fill your hearts with Christmas cheer 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus lane He'll come around when the chimes ring out Then it's Christmas morn again Peace on Earth will come to all If we just follow the light Let's give thanks to the Lord above 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Appearances in Christmas specials * The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) * A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) * Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs (1988) * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * The Simpsons: "Miracle on Evergreen Terrace" (1997) * I'll Be Home For Christmas (1998) * The Polar Express (2004) * Fred Claus (2007) - The 1949 version is used as a background running gag for some of the film's running time. * The Cleveland Show: "A Cleveland Brown Christmas" (2009) Album releases * Christmas with the Chipmunks (1961) * Disney Presents A Family Christmas (1980) * Elmo Saves Christmas: Holiday Favorites (1998) * Disney's Family Christmas Collection (2003) * The Polar Express (2004) * Christmas with Disney (2006) * The Archies Christmas Album featuring Betty & Veronica (2008) * Chipmunks Christmas (2012) Category:Songs Category:Rankin/Bass songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Disney songs Category:Nickelodeon songs Category:Warner Bros. songs